Recently, winter tires originally designed for use on snowy/icy roads become widely used on dry pavements too.
Such winter tires are therefore, required to exhibit good snow/ice performance as well as excellent steering stability on dry pavements.
Usually, a winter tire is provided in the tread portion with a large number of sipes in order to improve ice performance. As the formation of a large number of sipes decreases the rigidity of the tread portion, it is difficult for such tire to exhibit excellent steering stability on dry pavements.